Malu Nih Yee!
by Plovercrest
Summary: Kon dan Ririn merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan IchiRuki. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan sih, sampai-sampai Kon dan Ririn dibuat cemburu? RnR please?


Shizu: "Yosh! Bertemu lagi dengan saia di sini! Shizu bawa fic baru lagi nieh, ceritanya tuh tentang…. Ah jangan dikasih tau deh, nanti jadi gak seru atuh, ehehe. Oke, tanpa banyak cinconglohok, di baca ajah!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: BLEACH selamanya punya TITE KUBO.<p>

WARNING: OOC, Fanfic oneshoot dengan TYPO yang bergentayangan di mana-mana. Pendeskripsiannya gak jelas. Kalo gak suka, jangan dipaksakan untuk membaca ya :D

* * *

><p>PIIP, PIIP, PIIP!<p>

"Lagi-lagi bunyi itu! Bosan aku mendengarnya!" bentak boneka yang ajaib bin ajib entah darimana bisa berbicara, bergerak, layaknya manusia.

"Memang kenapa? Aku juga bosan tahu! Apalagi tugasku ini lebih berat!" bentak seorang pria remaja yang hidupnya serba biasa, sekolahnya biasa, keluarganya biasa, tapi warna rambutnya itu yang gak biasa. Mungkin bisa membuat orang dibawa ke dokter mata.

"Ahh kamu kan enak sama Rukia, aku jadi iri," pekik sebuah boneka juga berbentuk ayam atau burung gak jelas apa jenisnya.

"Apaan sih? Ririn ini aneh-aneh aja deh! Dari dulu kan memang sudah tugasku untuk bekerjasama dengan si jeruk ini!" ucap seorang gadis imut bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Sudah dulu ya Kon! Jaga tubuhku baik-baik, Ririn juga," ucap pria remaja tadi yang rambutnya gak biasa itu, bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ya!" lalu Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah dalam shinigami form, pergi melesat lewat jendela kamar Ichigo di lantai 2. Untuk mencari keberadaan hollow yang barusan terdeteksi di ponsel milik Rukia.

* * *

><p>Selang waktu berjalan, Kon yang berada dalam tubuh Ichigo merasa bosan menunggu si pemilik tubuh itu kembali bersama kakak tercintanya. Ririn masih di tubuh bonekanya.<p>

"Akkhhh! Lama banget! Mereka ngapain aja sih sebenernya?" ucap Kon kesal sambil memukul-mukul kepala Ichigo.

"Hei Kon, kau berpikir tidak kalau ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka berdua?" tanya Ririn, sambil menyipitkan matanya ala detektif gadungan.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu Rin?" tanya Kon sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yaaah, siapa tau hubungan mereka lebih dari rekan kerjasama? Mungkin pacaran, atau yang lainnya," ucap Ririn sok tahu.

Seketika itu juga lalat langsung masuk ke mulut Kon, maksudnya ide entah dari negara mana langsung ngerumpi di otak Kon yang hanya dipenuhi dengan video bokep. –Wadooh parah bener nich—

"Be-benar juga! Sialan si jeruk itu! Mengambil kesempitan dalam kesempatan!" ucap Kon membara-bara, tidak rela Nee-san nya menjadi milik Ichigo.

"E-ehh, yang benar tuh mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" ucap Ririn membetulkan pernyataan Kon yang 100% salah.

Dan ide yang barusan ngerumpi di otaknya itu, ia jalankan bersama Ririn. Yaitu mengutip Ichigo dan Rukia. Apakah memang benar mereka menjalin hubungan lebih dari rekan kerjasama? Kita lihat setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini. Lhoo?

"Mana sih mereka? Gak ada di sini tuh, udah yuk mending pulang ajah!" rengek Kon. Sebenernya ia berharap ucapan Ririn tadi TIDAK terjadi.

"Ehhmm! Bentar! Eh liat tuh! Itu mereka kan?" tanya Ririn histeris sendiri, kayak abis ngeliat setan ciuman sama lembu gunung.

"Mana? Mana? Eh iya! Kau benar!" pekik Kon tak kalah histerisnya.

Ternyata mereka melihat Ichigo dan Rukia lagi nongkrong duaan di bangku taman, dan terlihat Ichigo sedang berlutut di hadapan Rukia seperti sedang melamarnya.

"Waah! Ini bener-bener parah! Pantesan mereka pulangnya lama! Sialaaan!" Kon langsung membara-bara.

"Aku cemburu sama Rukia, enak banget sih dia bisa berduaan sama Ichigo walaupun lagi dalam misi memberantas hollow," ucap Ririn.

Akhirnya dengan hati yang sama-sama terbakar oleh kata CEMBURU, mereka berdua pun pulang kembali ke rumah Kurosaki, dengan wajah madesunya.

BRUUK, Kon menimpahkan badannya ke kasur Ichigo yang seempuk marshmallow itu.

"Grr, sialan si jeruk itu! Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" ucap Kon yang massiiiih aja ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas.

"Jangan-jangan pengalih perhatiannya itu juga dari bunyi ponsel milik Rukia ya?" tebak Ririn lagi. Dasar nih si ratu gossip.

"Apa lagi maksudmu Ririn?" tanya Kon yang kelihatannya sudah tidak mau mendengar mimpi buruk ini.

"Mungkin bunyi pelacak ponsel milik Rukia itu hanya umpan saja, supaya mereka bisa berduaan!" jelasnya.

"Hemm~ bener juga ya! Harus kita interogasi nih setelah mereka pulang!"

Dan kebetulan beberapa menit setelah Kon dan Ririn terus melepas ocehan mereka, Ichigo dan Rukia pun pulang.

"Ada apa Kon, Ririn? Muka kalian gak biasa gitu," tanya Ichigo dengan kerutan permanennya seperti biasa.

"Hei jawab yang jujur ya! Kau sama Nee-san ku pacaran ya?" tanya Kon langsung to the point sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke batang hidung Ichigo.

Saat itu juga langsung ada petir menyambar-nyambar di siang bolong begini.

"APAAA!" teriak Ichigo frustrasi sehingga langsung terjadi gempa sebesar 9.99999 skala richter. –Bener gak sih tulisannya? Udah lama gak ketemu sama si richter makanya lupa namanya, Readers: "Boong banget!"—

"Hayooo jawab aja, pasti kalian boong ya! Yang tadi tuh kenapa berduaan di taman hah?" sekarang giliran Ririn yang menginterogasi.

"Oooh yang itu?" Rukia membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ja-jadi beneran Nee-san… pa-pacaran sama makhluk gak normal ini!" pekik Kon gak terima, sambil bernangis-nangis ria.

"Kelihatannya musti diceritain dulu deh biar gak nyangka yang aneh-aneh!"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK ON~<strong>

"Sial Hollownya gak abis-abis! Mana aku udah laper lagi, tadi pagi belum sarapan!" pekik Ichigo sambil menebas hollow-hollow yang terus bermunculan di udara.

"Siapa suruh gak bawa makanan," ucap Rukia yang ternyata sudah duduk di bangku taman, sambil asyik ngeliatin Ichigo berkelahi sendirian melawan hollow yang banyak itu.

"Ahh licik kau Rukia!"

"Beresin dulu hollow yang lain, bagian ku sudah selesai!" ucap Rukia.

"Ah sial! Mana nih perut gak bisa diajak kompromi lagi! Sabar!" ucap Ichigo kesal sambil memukul-mukulin perutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan Ring Back Tone nya. Yang berbunyi seperti ini. KRIING KRIIING, eh angkat tuh! Telponnya bunyi! Eh salah, maksud saia, berbunyi seperti ini, KRUYUUK KRUYUUUK.

Akhirnya setelah selesai hollow-hollow itu ditebas oleh Ichigo, ia pun langsung turun dan menghampiri Rukia yang masih asyik makan bekel bawaannya sendiri.

"Ayolah Rukia! Aku mintaa yaa!" ucap Ichigo memelas dengan kitty eyes no jutsunya. Author langsung kesedek.

"Gak!" ucap Rukia acuh tak acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayooollaahhh, akuu lapaaar seekaliii!" melas Ichigo semakin menjadi-jadi sambil bertekuk lutut seperti orang yang mau melamar kekasihnya. Innernya yaitu Hichigo yang berada di dalam diri Ichigo langsung bawa-bawa ember buat muntah. Bener deh gak bisa bayangin gimana tampang Ichigo yang sekarang ini.

"A…ba-baiklah!" dan akhirnya Rukia pun menyerah karena tidak tega melihat pemandangan nanar ini di depan mata violetnya.

**FLASHBACK OFF~**

* * *

><p>"Ja-jadi…, sebenarnya kejadian yang kita lihat itu bukan Ichigo mau melamar Rukia?" tanya Ririn dengan tampang cengonya.<p>

"Mau diulangin lagi biar percaya?" Ichigo langsung ngambil mic dan speaker, biar bisa langsung konek ke otak Ririn.

"Eh gak usah deh, gampang kok, tinggal baca lagi aja di atas!" ucap Ririn nyerah, sambil nyengir kuda.

"Naah, ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Rukia dengan senyuman manisnya, tetapi Ririn dan Kon merasa senyuman itu adalah akhir hidup mereka.

"Ti-tidak bu guru!" ucap kedua gikon itu berbarengan.

"Bagus! Makanya lain kali gak usah **negative thinking**!" ucap Ichigo tegas, di 2 suku kata terakhir itu.

"Baik pak jedur!" ucap Kon.

"KELUAR LO DARI TUBUH GUE, SEKARANG!" teriak Ichigo langsung mengambil badge shinigaminya, dan langsung memukulkannya ke kepala Kon. Dan sesudah keluar, Ichigo langsung menendang tubuh boneka Kon keluar dari jendelanya.

"WOOIII! SIALAN LO JERUK! AWAS NANTI LIAT AJA PEMBALASAN DARI GUE!" teriak Kon tidak kalah kencangnya dari gajah yang mau melahirkan.

"MALUUU NIEEH YEEEE!" tiba-tiba seluruh tetangga Ichigo bernyanyi dengan kompaknya. Lho kok bisa?

"Eehh! Seharusnya kan Ririn yang disalahin! Semuanya kan gara-gara dia!" geram Kon kesal. Dan akhirnya boneka singa bewarna kuning itu, hanya bisa meratapi nasipnya sambil mendengar nyanyian yang sungguh menyakitkan telinga serta hatinya.

~OWARI~

* * *

><p>IchiRuki, KonRin, menatap dengan horror cerita di atas.<p>

Shizu: —Baru balik dari ragunan (?)— "hoo? Kenapa pada ngumpul di sini?"

Ichigo: "Kenapa sifat gue jadi kayak begitu? Amit-amit banget!"

Kon: "Gue lebih parah kali, tuh liat, pake ada acara ditendang keluar dari jendela segala lagi."

Ririn: "Itu sih DL!" (Derita lo)

Kon dan Ririn langsung berantem.

Shizu: "Hoi hoi! Gak ada yang berantem di ruang komputer gue!" –melerai kedua boneka itu—

Ichigo: "Oi Shizuku! Imej gue jadi ancur tau di mata publik! Arghh!"

Shizu: "Kan udah gue bilang, di atas noh! Bakalan OOC!"

Rukia: "Alurnya juga gak jelas." –sambil manggut-manggut—

Ichigo: "Setuju!"

Shizu: "Okelah saia menyerah, 2 lawan satu. T.T. Oke untuk para pembaca sekalian, pertama saia ucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya, kalo nih fic membuat mata sakit, alur serta seluruhnya juga kurang jelas. Maaf saia memang gak berbakat bikin cerita humor, ini hanya iseng-iseng aja kok. Cerita ini Request dari temen saia di _facebook_, dan coba saia publish kan di sini, siapa tahu ada yang cukup terhibur. Ehehehe." –nyengir kuda—

IchiRuki KonRin: "Gak mungkin gak mungkin." –geleng-geleng kepala.—

Shizu: "OKE! Abaikan saja mereka ber4 ya Readers sekalian! Seperti biasa, Review dari anda-anda sekalian untuk fic ini, sangat dibutuhkan m(_ _)m. Gak pake yang pedesh pedesh ya! Gak kuat makannya." (?)

ALL: "Sampai jumpa lagi ya! Dan selamat pagi!" (?)


End file.
